Joy
by Persefone Black
Summary: "Um filho trazia imensa alegria. E era assim que ela estava: alegre." Ouro no 45 Challenge Relâmpago do 6V.


**Nome do autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Joy  
**Capa:** -.-.-  
**Ship:** Ron/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Romance/Family  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato:** Ficlet

* * *

_**Joy**_

Mãe.

Hermione podia ver essa palavra em canto de seu ser há nove meses. Ela a preenchia de uma maneira inexplicável e arrebatadora. Era incrivelmente bom saber que seria mãe. _Sentir-se mãe_. A palavra brilhava com a intensidade de uma estrela gigante frente aos seus olhos. Em um letreiro enorme, que parecia reluzir em luzes néon.

Sua mão pousou delicadamente sobre seu ventre dilatado, de onde sentiu um pequeno cutucão.

- Oi, bebê. – disse ela, sorrindo com a mais pura felicidade.

Essa era a palavra certa para descrevê-la agora. Feliz. Imensa e irremediavelmente feliz. Parecia sorrir a cada pequena coisa que visse. Parecia irradiar isso a quem estava ao seu redor. Estava mais sorridente e mais bonita. Seus gestos eram mais delicados e até sua postura mudara.

Tudo pelo poder inenarrável de uma palavra.

A palavra que mudou a sua vida desde que entrara nela.

Olhou ao seu redor, maravilhada. As paredes do quarto tinham um tom adorável de amarelo. Claro e sutil, mas que transmitia alegria. Havia um berço branco no canto oposto ao que se encontrava. O pequeno colchão era coberto por um tecido bordado em tons de rosa, feito pela avó. Algo que se parecia com um véu descia do teto, rodeando todo o móvel.

Um guarda-roupa pequeno e colorido enfeitava a parede à sua esquerda. Já estava cheio de roupas pequenas e sapatinhos ainda menores. Uma penteadeira estava ao lado do guarda-roupa. Ainda não sabia porque a comprara, mas se encantara com ela. Tinha uma cor neutra e seu modelo remetia a móveis antigos. Havia um espelho com moldura e algumas gavetas. Um tapete mimoso estava no chão do quarto.

Estava numa poltrona especialmente feita para ela, que seu esposo fizera questão de confeccionar. Atrás de si havia uma enorme janela, coberta por cortinas de um tecido macio, parecido com veludo. Eram amarelas, também.

Ela escolhera essa cor, porque era a que pintava sua vida desde que descobrira estar grávida. Um bebê. Já tinha uma família, um esposo, uma casa. Ter um filho preencheria todo o espaço restante com um amor imenso e incondicional. Um filho preencheria qualquer espaço vazio que pensava ter, ocupando todos os lugares, prendendo toda a sua atenção.

Um filho trazia imensa alegria. E era assim que ela estava: alegre.

Pegava-se sorrindo para tudo, pois sorrir parecia extremamente certo. Ela sentia a necessidade de mostrar ao mundo como se sentia, de gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto amava aquela criatura que ainda nem nascera. Sentiu um pequeno chute sob sua mão esquerda. Flagrou-se no meio de um riso. Sua pequena adorava chutar-lhe.

- Eu sei, pequena. A mamãe também te ama.

Poderia ser tachada de louca, mas quem se importava? Seria mãe e estava alegre com isso – o resto era o resto.

- Sabia que eu não vejo a hora de ter aqui, nos meus braços?

Se pudesse teria se inclinado até encostar a orelha no ventre para "ouvir" seu bebê. Sabia que ouviria apenas seu coração, mas a vontade de faze-lo era imensa e indiscutível.

- Eu posso imaginar seu choro. Deve ser quentinho aí dentro e você vai estranhar quando sair e se encontrar na sala fria do hospital. Mas não se preocupe, eu estarei lá e o papai também. E todos os seus tios.

Mesmo que não recebesse palavras como resposta, os pequenos chutes que sentia era o suficiente para fazê-la ainda mais alegre.

- Você não sabe o quão importante é, pequena. Deixou minha vida tão mais colorida, mais alegre. Desde que soube sobre você, sempre vejo o céu mais azul e até parei de reclamar um pouco com Rony.

Um chute mais forte e Hermione riu.

- OK, só um pouco. Seu pai e eu sem discutirmos é impossível, parece que já aprendeu isso.

Com todo o cuidado, Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a janela. Observou a paisagem por uns intantes, apreciando a brisa que movimentava seus cabelos. Não percebeu que Rony havia trilhado um caminho até ali e, vendo-a tão em paz, resolvera não se pronunciar.

- Veja, bebê, tudo isso aqui será teu. Você terá todo o espaço que precisar para brincar com seus primos. A Victorie vai adorar te vestir e prometo que ainda vai rir muito com o Teddy. Ele adora mudar a cor do cabelo. O James vai aprontar muito com você e, com o tempo, você vai aprender a aprontar também. Mas não se preocupe, o Albus vai nascer em pouco tempo, assim como você, e poderão brincar juntos.

Ela estava tão contente que a alegria parecia transbordar em cada palavra. Ronald podia sentir toda a extensão de sua emoção ao traçar o futuro da filha, pois sentia exatamente o mesmo.

Não pôde deixar de notar o quão belo era aquele quadro: Hermione com ambas as mãos no ventre, sua figura sendo iluminada pelo sol de fim de tarde dos arredores Ottery St. Catchpole. A janela emoldurava o quadro simples e belo que ele presenciava.

- Eu já te amo.

Era incrível viver o que maternidade fora capaz de fazer surgir em Hermione, de acrescentar a sua personalidade já forte. Era incrível o modo como uma vida era capaz de trazer tanta alegria, de despertar tanto amor. E, ao mesmo tempo, era impossível não amar aquela pequena chutadora que crescia no ventre de sua esposa.

Viu-a virar-se, sorrindo. Ao vê-lo ali, ela alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Caminhou rapidamente até ele, depositou um beijo leve em seu rosto e seguiu.

- Hermione?

Chamou. Estranhara a atitude tomada por ela, que não falara nada para ele e apressava ainda mais os passos.

- É urgente, Rony. Certo alguém está sentado em minha bexiga!

Ouviu sua voz através da porta fechada do banheiro e sorriu também. Voltou ao quarto e parou na janela, admirando a mesma paisagem que Hermione apreciara instantes atrás.

Perto da janela havia uma roseira. Uma roseira que já crescera o suficiente para ficar da mesma altura que a janela. Suas rosas eram bonitas, vistosas. Bem perto de si tinha um botão. Ronald viu, com surpresa e apreço, ele desabrochar pouco a pouco, dando origem a rosa mais bela que já vira.

Sorriu. Já sabia que nome dar a sua filha.

FIM


End file.
